


interruption

by Lua



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Unbeta'd, a bit of angst, a bit of emotional hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua/pseuds/Lua
Summary: Stiles never thought Isaac would feel like such a breath of fresh air in the middle of the war.





	interruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts).



Stiles ran into Isaac at the airport right by the baggage claim area.

“I see grace didn’t come with age,” Stiles was told by a familiar stranger and it took him a moment to realize why the man helping him pick up his luggage looked so familiar.

“Isaac!?”  Stiles asked, surprised. The Isaac he knew back from high school was all there in this grown-up version of him that, for some reason, Stiles never imagined as a person who actually continued existing after he left. In his mind, previous to this encounter, Isaac looked just like he did when he was sixteen and taking pre-calculus and well, living the not so nice life he lived back then.  “It’s been what,” Stiles laughed nervously and held a hand up to pat Isaac’s shoulder but thought better of it, turning the gesture into an awkward clap. “Too long, man. Too long.”

Isaac looked amused.

“I heard Scott was looking for backup pretty much anywhere so,” he shrugged and picked the bag in front of Stiles to carry it for him.

“Making good use of all that extra strength, I see.”

They stared at each other for a moment. It was clear that Isaac expected them to continue talking – at least until they were out of the terminal – but Stiles wasn’t so sure he had that much to say to Isaac though. They had never been that close and there was a war going that hadn't touched Isaac yet. And, truth be told, Stiles – or Stiles’ body – played a big role in what pushed Isaac into leaving.

“You’re headed to Beacon Hills, right?” Isaac asked when the silence between them kept stretching itself.

“Yeah,” Stiles laughed nervously. “You wouldn’t believe the shit we had to deal with so far. Can’t wait to be home for a few days.” They started walking towards the exit and Stiles watched Isaac through the corner of his eyes. He didn't mention why he wanted to go home and how worried he was about his dad. “Someone is coming to pick you up?”

“I don’t think anyone knows I’m here,” he snorted. "Just you."

“Late cavalry; I see, I see. Came hoping to sweep Scott off his feet and save the day?”

Isaac rolled his eyes at him and Stiles smiled at the fact he still had the learned Hale touch to that action.

“What’s the point if I don’t sweep someone off their feet?” he said and it made Stiles laugh.

Since the Jeep was with Scott and Lydia was busy with pack’s business in L.A., Stiles himself didn’t have a car, so they agreed on renting one. Stiles accepted the promise of almost two awkward hours of driving to Beacon Hills gracefully by letting Isaac pay the fee. It didn't stop him from calling shotgun on the keys.

"I'm driving," Stiles claimed as soon as they got the keys. "I don't even know if you can drive so I’m not taking any chances there."

Isaac didn't really object.

"Can't be worse than it used to be," he told Stiles while putting their luggage on the trunk. “I like to watch the scenery anyway.”

Stiles was about to ask what was even worth watching by now, but then he remembered Isaac hadn’t been coming and going from Beacon Hills for months and months, with no ending in sight. The war was making him bitter.

"I'll have you know I have always been an amazing driver. You're so lucky you get to experience this," he told Isaac instead of sharing his thoughts and Isaac snorted.

While Stiles fixed the mirrors, the werewolf started looking for a radio station for the ride. It was a good idea to avoid the awkwardness of the silences that neither of them knew how to break.

Stiles drummed his fingers on the wheel for a moment and started the car.

"So."

"So."

"I'm glad you are back. It's good seeing you, after so long," Stiles made a face over the cliché welcoming. At least, it was safe. "It's been a really long time."

"Yeah.  Since you killed my girlfriend."

It was said in a deadpan tone and Stiles almost hit the breaks in shock. He looked at Isaac and then back at the road. That was Isaac for you; Stiles had forgotten how caustic he could be. It was odd to think that, of all people he met, he ended up with a rose-tinted memory of _Isaac_.

"It wasn't...it wasn't me."

They glanced at each other and held each other's gaze for a moment. Stiles looked back at the road and thanked whatever high power had inspired Isaac to switch the radio on. He didn’t even know what was playing but this was going to be his song from now on.

"It was close enough."

"Still milking that aren't you," Stiles scoffed. "So I'm the bad guy now?"

Isaac snorted a laugh.

"It's not the type of thing someone forgets and just let go."

Stiles bared his teeth and slammed the wheel.

"I know! I don't need you coming back from fuck where to lecture me on what I should or shouldn't feel guilty about."

Isaac looked at him and then fixed his gaze on the road. In times like this Stiles wished he had werewolf senses so he could pick up what was going on.

After a long pause, Isaac sighed.

“I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant.”

“Just…” Stiles let go of the wheel for a moment to throw his hands up. Isaac reached out and touched Stiles’ forearm to comfort him or something; Stiles wasn't sure. “It’s fucked up, okay. You know that; everyone knows that.”

“What in our lives isn’t fucked up? There is a war going on.”

He was right, Stiles knew it. The whole thing was a mess and Stiles rarely noticed that now. Here he was, driving home to check on his father because there was a goddamn war going on instead of just going home for a few days, after being away at college. Here was Isaac coming from who knows where just to fight and for him this wasn’t normal. He wasn’t used to it yet. It was oddly refreshing. It felt like hope and that made Isaac's presence a comfort in itself.

“Where have you been anyway? It’s been a long time,” Stiles forced a laugh out and drummed his fingers on the wheel. “We weren’t sure Argent didn’t just ditch you in an unmarked grave somewhere.”

“Ouch. I hope you were all over unmarked graves trying to find me then.”

“Yeah, I don’t know if you heard but we got pretty freaky stuff going down back home since you left. I think checking unmarked graves was on the list but,” Stiles shrugged and then laughed softly. “Sorry, man.”

Isaac chuckled.

“Argent did take me to France. It was…nice,” he made a face. “As nice as it can be to someone who didn’t speak French.”

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles asked, surprised and amused.

“I just need to get away and, before that, I never really bothered to get bilingual,” Isaac clarified. He sounded like he was having fun thinking about it.

“God, you’re such a mess.”

“Look who’s talking.”

Stiles conceded the point with a small smile. He glanced at Isaac again; he was really a breath of fresh air.

“Jackson came back,” Stiles said after some time. “Can you believe it? And he’s like married.”

“Are you serious?”

“Dead serious. It gets weirder tho,” he paused for the dramatic effect but then he remembered how Isaac was all about killing the twins and his drama turned into genuine concern. “He’s with Ethan.  You rembe—.”

“Yeah,” the werewolf interrupted. “Half of the huge murderous werewolf we fought a couple times, how could I ever forget?”

“Did anyone ever tell you that you have a talent for grudges? No, really. It’s like your thing.”

Isaac snorted a laugh. Stiles bit his bottom lip and kept his eyes on the road when Isaac settled for watching the road through the side window instead of challenging him.

The silences weren’t as uncomfortable as Stiles had predicted them to be. It was a nice trip; he felt comfortable with Isaac. For a moment, he wondered if it was because they could talk without the war weighing them down. That would change, of course, but it was good right now.

Stiles smiled to himself.

“What,” Isaac demanded.

Stiles looked at him for a second before looking back at the road.

“It’s really nice to have you back.”

Isaac watched him for a few moments, trying to decipher Stiles’ niceness.

“Thanks. It’s…I guess it’s nice to be back.”

“You’re such a liar. And a dick. I was being genuinely nice,” Stiles pointed at him without taking his eyes off the road. Isaac slapped his finger away. “Next you’ll say you missed Beacon Hills.”

“Home, sweet home,” Isaac smirked.

Stiles rolled his eyes just to let the werewolf know how ridiculous he sounded.

“I can’t help but notice that you came alone. French werewolves didn’t work for you?”

“What can I say. I wasn’t really thinking about dating when I got there.”

“You stayed there for years,” Stiles accused.

“And I had to date a werewolf? What if I have another preferences?”

“Next you’ll tell me you only date banshees now and let me warn you, Lydia will so not be impressed,” Stiles said and without changing the subject, he pointed at the sign showing how close to Beacon Hills they were.

“I experimented around, but I can’t see how that’s your business.”

“Ah, come on. Give me the juicy details.”

“And later we can paint each other’s nails and braid our hairs, oh wait. Let's not.”

“You mock it because you never had your hair played with, in the right way,” Stiles teased and he closed his eyes for a second, despite being the one driving, just to imagine the feeling.

“Are you offering?”

That startled Stiles into stopping the car. They were just a few meters from a sign welcoming them to Beacon Hills. He looked at Isaac and Isaac smirked at him. Stiles blushed and started the car again.

“Where are you staying?”

“Are you inviting yourself over now?”

This time, Stiles just rolled his eyes and kept driving.

“No, asshole. I’m planning who drops who and where. I think it may be better if you drop me by the station and I can get a ride from there.”

“Yeah, that might be better. I’m not all that fond of running everywhere just because I have super-speed.”

They drove in silence for a little while until Isaac turned away from the window.

“I don’t blame you,” he said, unprompted.

“Didn’t we leave that conversation in the past,” Stiles sighed.

Isaac reached out and touched Stiles’ arm.

“I don’t blame you. I know…it was not your fault. Just so you know,” he paused and glanced down. “It’s hard coming back and you actually made it easier. I don’t want you to think that I think you’re guilty or that you fucked everything up.”

Stiles stayed silent for a moment.

“Thank you,” he said after a minute.

“And I guess it would be nice to hang out with you again while I’m here,” Isaac added.

Stiles frowned at the road, still not looking at Isaac.

“Sure?”

“We could even call it a date.”

Stiles blinked and slowed down so he could actually look at Isaac. He didn’t seem to be kidding but that didn’t stop Stiles from accusing him of doing so.

“You’re kidding,” he said.

Stiles parked the car in front of the station and undid the seat-belt to get out. Isaac reached out and held his hand.

“I’m not kidding. It could…nice,” he said and then shrugged as if it was nothing. “We can grab coffee together or, I don’t know, you look like the type of person who would be into greasy food. We could get that.”

Stiles couldn’t keep himself from laughing. His hand was still being held by Isaac.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just imply I smell of grease and maybe we can get coffee together.”

“Great,” Isaac said. “One more thing.”

“Hm?”

Isaac leaned in and pressed his lips against Stiles, catching him by surprise. At first, Stiles just blinked, but he didn’t really want Isaac to think this was not a welcomed action and a moment later he was kissing back. Isaac was an oddly gentle kisser; it made Stiles smile against his lips.

When they broke the kiss, Stiles leaned back in but then decided to give the werewolf a peck on the lips before moving away.

“You can drop by around eight and we can discuss that coffee. Or, you know, continue this.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this!
> 
> it's my first time writing this ship and it was pretty fun. i hope it's the sort of thing you enjoyed reading :D


End file.
